This aim of this initiative is to build and enhance biomedical and clinical research capacity in South Africa by establishing prospective longitudinal cohorts of tuberculosis (TB) patients and their contacts, or other high TB risk patients (e.g., persons with human immunodeficiency virus [HIV] infection) for studies using state-of-the-art research tools.